A Bunch of Chickens
When Yoshi gets a giant fried chicken craving, he starts hallucinating and going absolutely crazy. It's up to Toad to help Yoshi get his fixings. Meanwhile, Wario and Waluigi devise a plan to rob a bank. Episode Summary Yoshi is running around his house like crazy. He's wondering what he's going to have for dinner. He searches through all his cabinets and doesn't find anything he wants. Just then, his stomach growls. Yoshi doesn't know what he's gonna do. He just sits down and watches TV. The announcer says Irregular Program will return after the messages. A commercial for MFC comes on. Captain Sandy appears singing his 5 coin meal song. Yoshi licks his lips. He wants fried chicken. He goes down to town to the local MFC. Meanwhile, at Wario's house, Wario doesn't know what to do today. Waluigi says he better not go to Peach's Castle or binge eat garlic again. Wario says he quit the binge eating and just stuck to it as a daily diet after he gassed up the kingdom. Wario thinks this time they should rob a bank, for actual money. Waluigi likes the idea and thinks they should get to work on a plan right away. Yoshi rushes over to MFC only to find out they're closed. Yoshi screams at the top of his lungs. It pans out to the entire Mushroom Kingdom, then the entire world, then into space. Yoshi doesn't know what to do without his precious MFC. He then decides to go to the store. He knows the store carries just about anything, and he's bound to find some fried chicken there. Wario and Waluigi have a map of the Mushroom Kingdom Bank. Wario thinks that they should enter through the air vent at the back of the building. They will crawl through the duct system of the bank for about 500 feet until they reach the rooms leading to the vault. There, they will have to pass some security tests. Waluigi hopes they will be able to surpass them. Wario thinks they'll be easy to surpass. Yoshi enters the store with the weirdest look on his face. Birdo walks by and tells Yoshi he needs to lay off the wool. Yoshi doesn't even know what that means. He searches the store for fried chicken. He finally finds the store manager, whose name appears to be Jackson. Yoshi thinks Jackson looks like a very handsome turtle guy. Jackson isn't sure how to feel right now. Yoshi twitches his eye and asks if there's any fried chicken. Jackson says they just sold their last package to Luigi. Luigi skips out of the store happily. Yoshi screams again. Jackson suggests screaming at the cheese rather than him. Wario and Waluigi arrive at the bank. Luckily, it was closed for the night. Wario pries open the air vent with a crowbar and the duo hops in. They crawl through the duct system and reach the doors. The first security test is what 9+10 is. Wario thinks it's 21. But Waluigi clearly says 19 and the door opens. Waluigi asks where 21 came from. Wario says he saw it online. Waluigi shakes his head. Yoshi goes to Peach's Castle and confronts Luigi. He wants his fried chicken back. Mario wonders what's going on. Yoshi is starting to see things weird because he hasn't gotten his fix yet. He sees Mario as a giant chicken drumstick. He licks his lips. Mario is wondering what's happening. Yoshi starts to chase Mario, and Mario runs away. He's wondering what the heck is going on. Toad peeks into the room. He suddenly has an idea. Wario and Waluigi reach the second security door. It asks how Super Mario Sunshine did financially. There's a keypad with numbers on it. Wario just punches the pad and the door opens. Wario says brawns win this time. The final door asks what the latest episode of Adventures In Mario Land was about. Waluigi says Shadow Mario caused havoc under Mario's good name. The door opens and the money is revealed. Wario and Waluigi see dollar signs. They quickly grab the money. Wario starts to sing a victory tune. Waluigi just lets him. Toad gets out his old family cookbook. He blows off dust and quickly finds Grandma Toad's fried chicken recipe. He finds it and gets cooking. Yoshi is still chasing Mario. Luigi wonders why he just can't wait until MFC reopens tomorrow afternoon. Yoshi says he wants his fried chicken now. Luigi jumps a little. Just then, Toad wonders who ordered the fried chicken. Yoshi stops chasing Mario. He licks his lips and tackles Toad for the fried chicken. Yoshi eats the fried chicken and is now satisfied. Wario and Waluigi are still collecting money, when all of a sudden, the cops show up. Wario and Waluigi are both mad. Wario is especially angry because this was another failed attempt at getting riches. Waluigi says there's always more chances. Wario then thinks back to when they went to outer space. He gets a sneaky idea. Songs * "Wario's Victory Song" References to Previous Episodes * Irregular Program is seen for the second time ("Mario v.s. the World") * Waluigi mentions invading Peach's Castle and the time Wario gassed up the kingdom ("Welcome to the Mushroom Kingdom!", "Wario's Garlic Problem") * One of the security checkpoints involves Waluigi recapping the events of the previous episode ("Mario v.s. the World") * Wario recalls the time the gang went into outer space ("Into the Sea of Stars") References to Mario Games * Super Mario 64: When Yoshi screams, Bob-omb Battlefield can be seen * Super Mario Sunshine: One of the security checkpoints asks how the game financially did * Mario Power Tennis: The police are from the opening cutscene of the game * Super Mario Galaxy: The Good Egg and Gateway Galaxies are seen * New Super Mario Bros. Wii: When Yoshi screams, the world looks very much like all 8 worlds from this game's world map * Super Mario Galaxy 2: The Sky Station Galaxy can be seen * Super Mario 3D World: The store can be seen selling Double Cherry sodas * Mario Kart 8: This time, Mount Wario's theme is heard in the distance on the radio in Wario and Waluigi's house References to Other Media * Regular Show: A variation of this cartoon is mentioned * KFC: MFC is the Mushroom Kingdom variation of the popular fast food chain * 3-2-1 Penguins!: A vacuum is seen floating around in space. This is most likely a reference to "Trouble On Planet Wait-Your-Turn" * Phineas and Ferb: When Jackson tells Yoshi to scream at cheese, this is referring to Candace screaming at cheese in "Rollercoaster: the Musical" * Vine: Wario answers 9+10 exactly like the "9+10=21" Vine video. Wario does claim he saw it online, too Category:Adventures In Mario Land episodes Category:Adventures In Mario Land (Season 1) Category:Adventures In Mario Land Category:P&F Cartoonz Inc.